DOMS attack
by dantemalfoy
Summary: Slash Draco/Harry. Adult themes. Draco is startled by what he finds in his favourite webpage. Inspired by recent happenings on lj.
1. Chapter 1

Draco clicked on the link, pressing the touchpad of his magical laptop. He was ready to upload his recounting of what transpired last night between Harry and him to his blog, specifically the _tomdan_ section.

However, instead of the Hogwarts picture he expected, a monster seemed to leap at him. Startled, the blond nearly fell off his chair. His grey eyes widening in disbelief, he muttered, "Varnish error 503, service unavailable…. By Merlin, it's just as Harry told me!"

The blond took out his wand with shaky fingers, ready to defend himself from the unspeakable menace Harry mentioned. He jumped in the air when he heard the doorbell to their apartment.

After he opened the door, he scowled at Hermione.

"Malfoy, is Harry here?"

Draco held her by the arm and nudged her inside, closing the door rapidly. "Don't just stand there, Granger, the doms might get you!"

She frowned at the scared blond. "Doms, what are you on about?"

He pointed at the laptop on the table. "See that?"

Hermione walked to the machine and sat down, studying intently the cryptic message. Finally she turned to Draco, rolling her eyes. "That's Joe, the hippo. They put it on screen when-" 

"The doms attack!" said Draco with a trembling voice. He put his wand on the pocket of his Armani jacket, sauntering with unsteady feet towards the brunette witch. "After we went to that BDSM club in London… "

He trailed off, mumbling to himself, "Harry is not satisfied when I tie him to the bed and stuff him full of dildos and then fis-"

Hermione lifted her hands imploringly. "Please, Malfoy! I've no desire to listen to your perversions. It's enough that I read them in your blog!"

Draco eyed suspiciously the witch. "How did you find it?"

She snorted. "A little Google goes a long way. You should've used another nom de plume. _Smirking serpent_ was a dead giveaway." She crossed her arms and then refreshed the page. It didn't work, Joe the hippogriff kept glaring at her. Sighing, she said wearily, "What did Harry tell you?"

"He said that when that animal appears, the 'Doms attack'. That means the dominants of the clubs wreak havoc on wizards. They go and spank them and chain them and…"

He stopped when Hermione guffawed loudly. This continued for a while until Draco snapped. "Do you think it's funny, Granger?"

Taking a deep breath, she said between snickers, "You… believe Harry. This is a… DOMS attack!"

He rolled his eyes. "Just like Harry said!"

"No, Draco. It's a Denial Of Magical Service attack." She pointed to the screen. "That varnish 503 error? It means the wandmakers refuse to employ the correct varnish on the wands they use to spell the magical servers."

Whilst Draco tapped with his shoe against the wooden floor, Hermione muttered, "They are on strike, I don't know why." Staring intently at the Slytherin, she continued, "You should know. You worked on the potion they use to varnish their wands!"

"But Harry said-"

"Harry likes to prank, you should know. With the twins' example, and the Marauders… he's liable to joke."

At that moment a small silver shape darted through the wall. The terrier Patronus delivered Ron's frantic message. "Mione, you've got to save me! Blimey, the dominas will attack soon! They've already put their bloody hippogriff on the webpage. Harry told me…."

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

Harry opened the door to their apartment and walked inside. However he was attacked by flying chains which wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He was levitated to the bed by his smirking boyfriend.

"What's the meaning of this, Malfoy?"

The blond angrily stabbed his wand at Harry, vanishing his clothes. "This, my dear Potter, is a true Dom attack!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Thwack, thwack!" The meaty sound of a hand slapping against flesh was loud in the bedroom.

Draco took a step back and admired the view. Harry was splayed against the green duvet. His tanned limbs contrasted nicely with the shiny chains that bound his wrists and ankles to the bedposts. Mindful of his lover's comfort, Draco had placed a fluffy pillow beneath Harry's groin. It elevated and showcased perfectly his delectable arse.

"Mmmh!" Harry couldn't speak because of the gag on his mouth.

Draco palmed his cock through his wool trousers. He was achingly hard but he had to teach Potter a lesson. He knelt down on the floor and licked a path from Harry's inner thigh to the crease of his buttocks, alternating swipes of his tongue with spanks. Harry's cheeks were a bright red.

"Mmmph! Nggh!" Harry's moans were swallowed up by the gag, his body wriggling on the bed.

Draco smirked as he freed Potter's cock from its confinement beneath his squirming body and pulled it back between his legs; he bent down to lick the swollen, purple crown, savouring the precome.

"I can't hear you, Harry!" The blond teased Harry's entrance with his thumb, enjoying the view of the furled opening twitching hungrily.

He sat on the edge of the bed, frowning. There was something missing though. The sunshine passing through the windowpane traced an agreeable pattern of dark and light stripes upon Harry's skin. The scent of his passion was heavy in the air, but Draco missed the Gryffindor's voice.

He took out his wand and swished it at the prostrate Harry, freeing him from the gag, which he had thoughtfully camouflaged as a fluttering Snitch.

"What's the meaning of this, Malfoy?" growled Harry.

"I'm chastising you for your prank, dear Harry." Draco walked around the bed and leaned down to lap delicately at the nape of Harry's neck, his hands roaming under Harry's body, twisting and teasing his erect nipples.

Harry moaned.

"Thwack!" Draco slapped his backside once more, eliciting a groan from the brunet. "Thwack!"

"I was only telling you what I read in the Quibbler!" Harry rushed to say.

The brunet squirmed expectantly. He readied his body for another blow and when it didn't come, he said, "Why did you stop?"

"You said the safe word," mumbled Draco disappointedly.

Harry glared at the duvet. "What are you on about, Malfoy?"

Reviewing what he'd said earlier, the brunet grunted. "I meant Luna's paper, not the bloody safe word! Now get on with it!"

Draco's hand cupped the tanned arse, squeezing it as he marvelled at the red mark of his handprints on the soft skin. Malfoy swished his wand once more, freeing Harry from the chains before he made a stabbing motion at his own clothes and vanished them.

Harry grunted as he flexed his arms and spread his legs wider. The chains had restricted his movement, else he would have wanked himself during the spanking. He was so horny if Draco didn't shag him soon, he'd explode.

The blond swiped his finger across the tight entrance before he spread Harry's buttocks with his thumbs.

"What are you waiting for?" growled Harry as he raised his arse. He turned his head to look at Draco. "You've already prepped me with the lubed dildo!"

Draco smiled as he saw Harry's sweaty locks plastered to his head. As he scooted forward on his knees towards his lover's prone body, he patted lovingly Harry's backside, smirking at the red handprints adorning the pale skin.

Without another word, he rubbed his cock against Harry's crack, finally entering him with a forceful thrust of his hips.

His knees pushing against Harry's shins, Draco sank his length inside the brunet's warm channel till he was sheathed mid-shaft inside his body. He leaned down, his body covering Harry's as he licked the shell of his right ear, muttering, "So tight, Harry. I'm not going to last."

He settled on a steady rhythm, thrusting his cock inside Harry until he was sunk balls deep, then languorously pulling back until Harry's rim caressed the flange of his cockhead. The slaps of his balls against Harry's buttocks was accompanied by their grunts and moans.

He'd teased Harry so long that the brunet couldn't hold much longer. Harry sneaked his hand beneath his sweaty abdomen and fisted his cock, enjoying the feeling of Draco's girth rubbing against his prostate on the inward strokes. Harry rubbed his thumb against his wet cockhead and clenched around Draco, coming with a hoarse shout.

The blond was gripped tightly by Harry's body and ….

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

_'He impaled him on his cock and came.'_ Draco finished typing the tale, glaring at the screen of his laptop whilst he mumbled, "Hope the bloody hippogriff doesn't appear again. This is the third time I've written this."

The blond noticed Chibigon, his Eagle owl, on his perch in the kitchen. The bird whirled his head around rapidly, staring at Draco one second before it whipped forward in a rapid motion. It was unnerving to watch the owl, whose head moved counter clockwise as if it was stirring a potion in a cauldron.

Draco grabbed his silver goblet from the table and took a sip from his butterbeer. "The tale gets erased, every time! The other versions were much better, but I'm tired."

He rubbed his aching pinkie, frowning at the words on the document. _'Blaise told me I should use more epithets. Of course he doesn't realise I know it's him. His nick is Italian stallion, indeed!_

He rewrote the sentence. _'The smirking blond impaled on his humongous member the sweaty brunet and came with a shout.'_

"Oi, anybody home!" Ron stepped through the Floo and wiped the ash off his robes whilst Draco rapidly hid the document on the taskbar.

The redhead waved at Draco whilst he hefted a crystal vial. "Harry was squirming on his chair at the office. Said he was sore so I went to the apothecary and bought a soothing liniment for him."

Draco smirked.

Ron approached the table and leaned down to stare at Draco's desktop, guffawing loudly. "That's funny!" He pointed at the photograph of a hippogriff on the forest which had Harry's head on top.

Draco snorted. "Since Harry loves them so much, I thought it was only fair he should be in one." He reclined on his chair and sipped from his drink and then he crossed his arms. "We took that photo on the Forbidden Forest. Had to bow to the damned animal so Harry could take the photo!"

The blond caressed lovingly Harry's picture on the top of the screen. He sighed when he recalled that Harry's hair looked just like that after they finished shagging.

Ron looked down at Draco's dreamy face and nodded approvingly. Obviously Malfoy was thinking romantic thoughts about Harry.

"Hey, you've got the Wizard player!" Ron touched the conical icon on the screen; it had orange and white horizontal stripes.

"It comes in handy," said Draco. "Though McGonagall wasn't pleased when your brother used her witch hat to take the photo for the icon."

Ron nodded absentmindedly whilst his finger touched the figure on the lower right side. "What's that behind the clock? Is it a-"

"Yes, it's a pink Puffskein," said Draco. "Luna sent me that icon. Said it would bring me luck."

Ron accidentally pressed the touchpad and Draco's tale appeared. The redhead frowned as he read the story. "Blimey, that's hot! Is it yours?"

Draco gulped nervously. "No, I took it from the web."

Draco motioned to the kitchen, trying desperately to distract Weasley."Do you want some cake?"

"Sure."

The two walked inside and Draco took out the dish. Ron frowned at the owl, whose head now moved clockwise. He tried to pet the whirling head but the owl pecked him angrily.

"Ouch! Blimey, what's with him?" Ron nursed his hand and took out his wand to cast a healing charm.

"Don't mind Chibigon," said Draco. "I had a disagreement with Krum you know? He got some of his Durmstrang friends to help him. They're sending conflicting signals to the poor owl. Chibi senses that all of them want to send me a letter, but they don't."

Ron sat down to eat the delicious cake. He took a huge bite and moaned appreciatively. He paused when he saw a small Snitch. Grabbing it, he cocked his eyebrows at Draco who was blushing.

"That's…. for Harry so he remembers his Quidditch days." Draco unobtrusively wiped his sweaty forehead with a napkin.

Ron hefted the plastic gag appreciatively. "So kind of you, Malfoy."

The redhead motioned to the living room. "That story? It reminded me of a webpage I saw yesterday. Hermione was reading it."

Draco squirmed on the chair.

"That bloke, Smirking snake or something? I'm glad he's not Harry's boyfriend."

"Really?" Draco touched his smooth wand for reassurance.

"Yes, the bloke spanks his partner." Ron made a fist and punched the table, startling Draco. "If someone did that to my best mate, I'd curse and punch them."

Whilst the blond sweated profusely and clutched his wand, Ron took another bite. He pointed the fork at Draco. "On the other hand, you're the romantic sort. Harry's safe with you."

"I'm… glad you think that."

Ron burped contentedly and waved at the door. "Mind if I send a wizardingmail to Mione? She's expecting me for dinner and I'm late."

"Go on, Weasley."

Ron went and sat down. Draco stayed in the kitchen, until the redhead called out, "Going to check that Smirking bloke's blog and see if he has updated. The stories are hot."

Draco sat up with a start and raised an imploring gaze to the ceiling. _Merlin, don't let Weasley read that! He'll know it's me. Bloody hell, if Joe the hippogriff appears, I'm willing to donate three of father's albino peacocks to the Hippogriff Relief Fund!_

Ron yelled from the other room. "Blimey, Varnish error 503; Service unavailable! Can't get anything!"

Draco stood up and walked with an unsteady gait whilst he wiped his brow. _That was close! Hope father doesn't notice the missing birds!_


End file.
